Ingatkan Aku!
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: "Tadi aku ngetag kamu. Kok gak dibales?"/" Kita harus saling mengingatkan."/Islamic Content/Non Baku/OOC/AU


**Ingatkan Aku!  
** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Bersandar pada sofa kesayangannya, Sakura membuka ponselnya. Media sosial menjadi tujuan utamanya. Ya, dia memang sangat aktif di sana. Statusnya bermacam-macam. Dari mulai bangun tidur sampai mau tidur lagi, ia tak pernah melewatkan semenit pun untuk membuka media sosialnya dan membuat status. Bukan status penting juga sebenarnya. Hanya status tentang kegiatan sehari-hari. Karena baginya, media social adalah buku hariannya. Buku harian di mana semua orang bisa membacanya. Tempat di mana ia bisa mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

Sakura tersenyum kala mengetikkan sesuatu untuk dijadikan status. Status tentang dirinya yang menunggu kepulangan sang suami tercinta dan kerinduannya. Wanita itu juga menandai sang suami, berharap agar suaminya memberikan komentar. Namun nyaris setengah jam berlalu, suaminya itu tak membalas sedikitpun. Ia kesal dan membanting pelan ponselnya di sofa.

"Kenapa gak dibales, sih? Emang dia sibuk banget?" Wanita itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil terus menggerutu kesal. Suaminya bahkan tak menghubunginya.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Suara seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya membuatnya langsung terbangun. Seketika wanita itu menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Wa'alaikumussalam, Sayang." Seketika rasa kesalnya hilang melihat suami yang dirindukannya pulang. Ia sangat senang. Seusai pria itu mandi, keduanya makan malam bersama, dan setelahnya duduk di sofa bersama; mengobrol.

"Sasuke, tadi aku ngetag kamu, Sayang. Kok gak dibales?" Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke, menatap dalam mata hitam tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sasuke balas menatapnya lembut.

"Aku gak buka medsos, Sakura. Gak sempet," jawab Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Wanita itu menatapnya tak percaya. Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Aku pengen mesra-mesraan sama Sasuke. Biar semua orang tau, aku sangat beruntung punya suami kayak Sasuke," ungkap Sakura. Nadanya terdengar manja di telinga Sasuke. Pria itu menatapnya dalam.

"Tapi buat apa? Cukup kita yang tau, kalo kita bahagia." Jawaban Sasuke langsung membuat Sakura merengut. Ia memisahkan diri dari Sasuke.

Melihat istrinya ngambek, Sasuke tidak marah. Tidak sama sekali. Ia cukup memaklumi sikap istrinya. Karenanya ia mendiamkannya sebentar, lalu mendekatkan diri pada Sakura. Pria itu mencium singkat pipi Sakura.

"Sakura, mau dengerin cerita aku?" Pria itu menawarkan. Sakura meliriknya tak minat. Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke tak marah. Ia bersandar di sebelah Sakura. Matanya menerawang, seakan mengingat sesuatu.

Sakura meliriknya penasaran. Namun tak lama ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Pura-pura tak peduli.

"Tadi aku denger ceramah. Isinya tentang Media Sosial," ucap Sasuke memulai. Sakura yang pura-pura tak peduli, diam mendengarkan. Sasuke tau itu.

"Media sosial yang kita pake, itu bisa jadi media yang membawa kita ke surga atau neraka. Media itu bisa jadi menyelamatkan kita di alam kubur, atau malah membuat kita di adzab di dalam kubur." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, mencoba mengingat kembali. Sementara Sakura seakan membeku. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Jleb gitu ucapan Sasuke.

"Setiap yang kita tulis, gambar yang kita posting, video yang kita _upload_ , akan dihisab oleh Allah _subhanallahu wa ta'ala._ Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali. Sehuruf-hurufnya akan dihisab oleh Allah. Allah akan tanya; artikel yang kita tulis, yang kita _share._ Kalo kita komen, komen kita akan dihisab oleh Allah. Semua akan tercatat rapi di buku malaikat. Malaikat-malaikat itu tau apa yang kita tulis, apa yang kita _share._ Tau apa yang kita sampaikan, meskipun gak pake kita. Kita pake nama samaran, terus kita serang orang, ngebuat rusuh, itu malaikat tau. Jangan komen kalo gak bermanfaat. Kalo ada orang yang sakit hati karna ucapan kita di medsos, kita akan dihisab. Apabila ada kesalahan yang kita lakukan, kita akan dihisab oleh Allah. Gak ada yang gratis di sosmed. Sampe hisabnya diperhitungkan. Makanya kita harus hati-hati." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia melirik Sakura yang tegang. Ekspresi wanita itu terlihat bersalah.

"Sakura …." panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Aku banyak salah, Sasuke. Banyak banget," jawab Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum miris. "Di medsos aku banyak melakukan kesalahan. Dan semua itu gimana cara memperbaikinya?" Airmata menetes membasahi pipi Sakura. Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Apa yang udah terjadi, apalagi di medsos yang semuanya gampang tersebar, itu susah untuk dihapus semuanya. Tapi semampu yang kita bisa, kita hapus semuanya. Kita bertaubat. Dan jangan ngulangin hal itu lagi," jawab Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap punggung Sakura.

Sakura masih menangis dalam diam. Dadanya sakit tak karuan. Teringat akan banyak status tak penting yang ia _share,_ juga tentang banyaknya komen-komennya yang beberapa menyakiti orang lain.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menatapnya dalam. Ia menyentuh pipi Sakura, mengusap airmata wanitanya.

"Kita gak apa-apa punya media sosial. Tapi itu digunakan untuk yang bermanfaat. Karena sekarang, Sakura tau apa akibatnya kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan sampe, kita berkomentar atau men- _share_ sesuatu yang malah membuat kita berdosa. Kita harus cari tau dulu kebenaran dari apa yang akan kita sampaikan. Karena yang namanya media social, itu menyebarnya cepat. Nah kalo yang kita sampaikan salah dan semua orang yang baca atau ikut nge- _share_ tulisan kita percaya sama apa yang kita sampaikan, berapa banyak dosa yang kita tanggung?" lanjut Sasuke menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Airmatanya masih menetes. Sasuke mengusapnya pelan.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya dalam.

"Sasuke, tolong terus ingatkan aku, ya! Karna aku bukan manusia sempurna. Aku penuh salah dan lupa. Aku butuh diingatkan. Jadi, jangan berhenti untuk ngingetin aku, ya …."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ya, kita harus saling mengingatkan satu sama lain. Dan semoga apa yang kita alamin hari ini, bisa menjadi pelajaran agar kita lebih baik lagi. Aamiin."

Sakura mengangguk riang. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum lepas lagi. Matanya menatap Sasuke lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih … sudah menjadi bagian di hidup aku."

 **.**

 **End-890 words**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabrakatuh

Pertama, saya gak bermaksud nyindir. Itu kalo ada yang merasa tersindir. Karena saya nulis ini berdasarkan ceramah yang saya dengerin tentang Adab di Media Sosial. Dan beberapa hal yang saya baca. Aslinya lebih panjang. Lebih makjleb.

Kedua, saya nulis ini untuk saling mengingatkan aja. Untuk diri saya sendiri juga.

Ketiga, nyesek tau pas nulis ini. Makjleb nya nyakitin. Inget dosa. Inget mati. Ya, di medsos, banyak banget lah ya… komen asal komen, pas tau itu bakal dihisab, rasanya kayak, bisa gak waktu diputer ulang? Sedih.

 **Notes:**

" _Dan sesungguhnya Kami telah menciptakan manusia dan mengetahui apa yang dibisikkan oleh hatinya, dan Kami lebih dekat kepadanya daripada urat lehernya, (yaitu) ketika dua malaikat mencatat amal perbuatannya, yang satu duduk di sebelah kanan dan yang lain duduk di sebelah kiri. Tiada suatu ucapan pun yang diucapkannya melainkan ada di dekatnya Malaikat Pengawas yang selalu hadir."_ (QS Al-Qaaf: 16-18)

" _Padahal sesungguhnya bagi kalian ada (malaikat-malaikat) yang mengawasi (pekerjaan kalian), yang mulia (di sisi Allah) dan mencatat (pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu), mereka mengetahui apa yang kalian kerjakan."_ (QS Al-Infithar: 10-12)

" _Sesungguhnya ada seorang hamba yang berbicara dengan suatu perkataan yang tidak dipikirkan bahayanya terlebih dahulu, sehingga membuatnya dilempar ke neraka dengan jarak yang lebih jauh daripada jarak antara timur dan barat."_ (HR. Muslim No. 2988)

Terakhir, hindari ghibah di medsos. itu poin yang cukup penting dari apa yang saya dengar. Dan inget, bahwa Allah itu Maha Melihat, ada malaikat yang nyatet setiap amal perbuatan kita, bahwa yang namanya kematian itu yang paling dekat dengan kita.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan

Mudah-mudahan Allah selalu memberikan hidayah-Nya untuk kita semua. Aamiin.

Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.


End file.
